Naruto the third Rikudo Sennin
by book lover reader
Summary: This fic was inspired by Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the Sanninme no Rikudō by joshnaruto. For those who have read his fic there will be certain similarities.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the third Rikudo Sennin**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This fic was inspired by Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the Sanninme no Rikudō by joshnaruto. For those who have read his fic there will be certain similarities.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, currently I'm sixteen, still a mere Genin and right now I am facing the very person who had just destroyed the village and killed people I cared for like Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-chan and countless other people. Me just a mere Genin, was facing off against what could possibly be the strongest Shinobi of all time, well he would be if he wasn't crippled, forced to use bodies as puppets and separate his abilities between the Deva, Animal, Preta, Human, Asura and the Naraka Paths. To put it simply it was the toughest fight of my life. One good thing that has come out of this battle is now I know who my father is, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, the man I'd always looked up to. Luckily for me I have more secret Jutsus up my sleeve than just Rasengan with the variations, Sage Mode and theShadow Clone jutsu.

When I was thirteen, pervy sage took me away from the village to train me and make me stronger to defend both my and my precious people from anyone who would wish to harm them including Akatsuki. When he told me we were leaving for two and a half years I was admitally excited as any growing Shinobi would be, knowing they were going to be getting stronger and learning powerful jutsu.

However things were different than I had thought. Instead of training to use powerful jutsu I had to train my body to be stronger and faster. Obviously at the time I complained because I wanted to know flashy and powerful things. Pervy sage had to explain about what exactly we were going to be doing during training. He told me his original plan was to just build my strength, speed, resilience, chakra control, Taijutsu and maybe try to learn how to control Kyuubi's chakra. He further explained that after Sasuke's going rogue he had to change how he was going to train me since I had more than just Akatsuki to deal with. Instead of just those few aspects of being a Shinobi, he had decided to fill me up with whatever he could throw my way to make me the absolute best I could ever be.

So during those two and a half years everything about me was improved to the point that I could go toe-to-toe with pervy sage going all out and beating him half the time. My growth had surpassed beyond even pervy sage's expectations. I was able to find out my nature affinities were Wind, Lightning, Water, Fire, and Earth.

Within the time limit however I couldn't master all of them. Pervy sage had me training with water lighting, fire, and earth with the time in which I had fully mastered before the time came to return home which was largely possible thanks to the shadow clone jutsu.. I learnt, mastered and even creating some of my own jutsu in those two and a half years. Some could be considered even S-Rank and high A-Rank which I was entirely pleased with, knowing I had created such strong jutsu.

Although pervy sage told me that when it came time to return home that I needed to keep my skills a secret. In other words to only show so much so that I would have plenty of trump cards. He hadn't wanted Akatsuki or anyone else to find out just how strong I really was, when I'd asked him how strong I was he had truthfully told me I was at least mid-high A-Rank to low S-Rank. In the end I agreed to only show a little of what I could do, though at many times I hated it.

However there was training that I did that only I knew about and that was training with kyuu-chan. That's right the most powerful of the Bijuu is a smoking hot babe. Long flowing red hair, fox ears, nine tails, mile long legs, and G-cup breasts. At first things were rough between us but eventually she became a trusted companion and naruto was able to learn how to control up to seven tails but she warned naruto that if he got real mad the number of tails he could control would go down and he would be completely overtaken with four tails.

Soon she joined a list of sorts of girls who had become my most trusted female companions who felt the same way for me I did for them. The girls names are hinata, hanabi, moegi, tenten, ino, temari, isaribi, sasame, kurenai, koyuki, ayame, yakumo, haruna, shizune, yuugao, hana, and toki. It had all started during the academy days and throughout my shinobi career that I met each one of them. One by one I fell in love with them and in turn they fell in love with me. When I came back, through more missions I gained more loves in the beautiful forms of amaru, shion, and akari.

Through all of these adventures not only did I gain new lovers but a new weapon in the form of the dragon blade. I now had another weapon to defend those I cared for and loved. However I had for now pretend that I had lost the dragon blade which really sucked.

For the entire time I had stepped foot back in Konoha. From Gaara's kidnapping, Asuma's death, mastering my wind element and completing Wind Style: Rasenshuriken and even Nagato's attack on the village, I had to keep my true abilities hidden. I hated lying to all of my friends except my loves because I couldn't lie to them. Especially Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho when they helped me with my wind style. I had wanted to tell them I could use all of the elements. However I couldn't because I was too afraid that if I did, then people like Danzo would find out. So I had to play dumb, act like I was still stupid despite the fact that over the time away from Konoha I had become much smarter from working on strategy.

The only time I didn't play dumb, was when Pa and Ma taught me how to use nature chakra which I had no idea about since pervy sage hadn't mentioned that there were many types of chakra before. If he had, maybe I could have learnt to use nature chakra before. The feel of being connected to the Earth was unlike anything I had ever felt, it was pure, more pure than anything I had ever felt before.

Now though, after listening to Nagato speak about his past and coming to realizations on my own, I had to show everyone and I mean everyone who I really am, what I can do, and to stop playing around. Maybe if I had decided to do so earlier, I could have saved the other Jinchuriki or Asuma. Shaking my head of such thoughts, I looked back up at Nagato as he continued to speak.

"Just by living people hurt others without realizing it. As long as people live, so too will hatred. There can be no peace in this cursed land. What Jiraiya spoke of was nothing but a fantasy." Nagato had just told Naruto, who was stood across from him, all about his past, what had made him the man he was today.

Nagato had told Naruto all about his past. How he, Konan and Yahiko were all just poor orphans in Amegakure. He told him everything about how Jiraiya found them and had trained them in the ninja arts for three years, to the meeting with Hanzo when Danzo and the other two elders along with all his ROOT Shinobi had made an alliance with Hanzo to destroy the group which resulted in Yahiko's death.

"I lost so many more friends in battle after that. So many friends so many people kept dying. Everyone in the land of fire crows about peace but each mission Konoha undertakes funds the war. The people of the land of fire know they are in conflict in the war, yet they hypocritically speak of peace. The peace of the big countries is built on the sacrifices of the little countries. Now you see my reasons. Back in the village I asked you if you had a better solution, do you?" Nagato asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment, "That may be true." He said softly as he pulled out a book with the title 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja', and remembered Jiraiya's words.

"I believe the time will come when people truly understand one another!" "I think you're right." Naruto said shocking Nagato. "Really?" Nagato asked with wide-eyed. "I understand you. But I still can't forgive you I still hate you." "Then let's finish this." Nagato stated moving to get out of the machine he was placed in.

"But" Nagato stopped as Naruto spoke, the blonde's blue eyes fixing him with a gaze filled with so much determination it was almost frightening. "That Ero-sennin believed in me so I will believe what he believed in." Naruto stopped, his grip tightening around the spine of the book. "That's my answer." Nagato's rippled-eyes had gotten wider as the blonde spoke. "I won't kill you."

'What is this boy?' Konan wondered to herself, staring at the blonde in question with shock and awe. Never before had she seen so much determination in someone's eyes, well, besides Yahiko that is.

"You won't kill me?" Nagato turned the statement into a question, more for his benefit than anyone else's. The words repeated over in his head and he couldn't help but wonder how such a young man could be so determined after being given the short-end of the stick since the first day of his life. "You will believe in what Jiraiya believed in? I see so that's your answer." He looked at Naruto for a moment before shaking his head with incredulity. "So should we just sit here and wait for you to bring peace to the world?" He asked rhetorically as he inclined his head to move forward. "Give me a break! How can I believe in Jiraiya now? There's no such thing as real peace!" Naruto looked up from the book. "It's impossible as long as we're living in this accursed world!"

"Then" Naruto spoke up after a moment, his Sage Mode still active. "I will break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up."

Nagato's eyes had gotten wider with each word spoken before looking at the young man in bewilderment. "You…that's" Words eluded him as he tried to say what even his mind couldn't place together.

Konan looked at her life-long friend in alarm at seeing him so shocked and simply taken aback. "Nagato…what's the matter?" "Those words" Nagato uttered, staring down at the blonde. "That's right those were lines from this." Naruto spoke low, looking down at the book in question. "The first book he ever wrote. He wrote this book to change the world. At the end, he says he was inspired by a pupil of his to write this. That was you Nagato. "Nagato looked at him in further shock, his Rinnegan glowing from his emotions.

"What?" Nagato muttered. "Is this just a coincidence?"

Naruto hadn't finished yet though. "And the name of the main character is Naruto!" Nagato's wide-eyes hadn't lessened in their intensity, only rose. "So my name is a precious memento of him! I can't just give up on and stomp of this memento! I will become the Hokage, like my father before me! And I'll make sure there's a place for Amegakure, too! Believe in me!" He almost pleaded at the end.

Nagato stared at him for a moment, and for that single moment, he could've sworn he saw Yahiko's translucent figure hovering behind Naruto as if they were one in the same. "We studied under the same master I told you before that we should therefore be able to understand each other. Then, I was just joking but now, you're an odd kid you remind me of myself when I was younger"

"Nagato" Konan whispered to herself, glancing at the red-headed Shinobi.

"I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in. Or in the myself. A different path. In you I can see a different future" Nagato looked up into Naruto's own startled Sage eyes. "I will believe in you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto let out a breath and a weak smile as his Sage Mode finally ran its course and returned his eyes to their shocking blue color. "Thank you Nagato." He whispered in relief.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Nagato spoke, gaining the boy in question and Konan's attention. "Before I die, there are a couple things I must do. I wish to give you, a few gifts that will help to allow you to bring peace to the world as you want to."

"What?" Naruto questioned as he was definitely confused look. "My eyes the Rinnegan will be put to better use…in your care." Nagato said, drawing a gasp from Konan while Naruto's eyes had gone wide and mouth agape. "There are more to my eyes than them being a Doujutsu. In a way, they are sentient; they hold knowledge, power and the ability to bring change to the world. The Rinnegan's chakra, will merge with you, travel through your body and change it to how it should be, you will most likely grow taller, your hair may change, you may gain more muscle, I don't truly know what will change in you. But I do know, it will unlock your potential, give you your true power."

Naruto looked at him shock for a moment at the ability of those eyes that were considered a myth not long ago before blinking. "How would you even give me the Rinnegan?" He asked, considering its power. After all, power in the right hands could be used for good or evil.

Nagato smiled down at him. "I will have my Rinneganimplanted within you, it will sense your Uzumaki blood…and chakra and it will bond with your chakra network, your mind and bring out who you really are." "Uzumaki blood? And chakra?" Naruto questioned before blinking in shock. "Then you are" "An Uzumaki? Yes." Nagato answered with a sad smile. "We are distant relatives, my family had left the Uzumaki homeland before it was destroyed and moved to Amegakure."

He flinched as he felt his life leaving him, bit by bit. "Anyway, back to what I was saying when I have my eyes transplanted within you, I will be passing along everything my Rinnegan has stored, jutsu, knowledge, you will be able to do many things you've never used as if you have used them before. It may or may not get confusing for a while, but over time you will get used to it. The transplanting will be painful, I warn you, which is why I must have you be unconscious during the procedure. In that time, your DNA will change, your body will change to how you should look and you will know everything I do."

Naruto looked at Nagato for a moment. "Say I agree to do this, will I have to go out and find some dead bodies to share the power I'll possess?" He questioned, not wanting to go that far for power. "No." Nagato chuckled, shaking his head. "I had to do that because when I first used my Rinnegan really used it, it left me crippled, unable to use the full capabilities. I was forced to gather bodies, implant part of my power and giving them the Rinnegan to share and split it amongst six bodies.

You however, have the power of a true Uzumaki and you are more powerful than me even now. Should you accept this power, you will be able to use its full powers, adding in your almost unlimited chakra supply, you will be able to do so much more with it. Your healing abilities will affect the transplantation though, the Rinneganmay stay permanent for a short while but your healing ability will return them to your original blue ones allowing you to still use your sage mode and the Rinnegan itself like an Uchiha would use his Sharingan. I wish I could explain more and teach someone like you along the way, but, everything I know, you will soon know."

Konan stood off to the side slightly, looking at Nagato with nothing but shock, sadness and pride at having him back to how he used to be, though she knew it would only be a short time. Looking at Naruto she noticed the determination mixed with anxiety and wariness, if she was correct she could also see hesitance in accepting the power. "Yes these eyes store information, words from a book, jutsu, Taijutsu styles even the amount of rain drops you may see fall." Nagato answered. "Now, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, will you accept this gift I offer you?"

Naruto looked down at the book in his hands and instantly knew he had to take the power. While yes, it was a very dangerous Doujutsu, it was only dangerous to the bearers' enemies and in this case that would be Naruto's enemies, namely the Akatsuki and Sasuke Uchiha. He could protect his precious people, especially his fiancées with power like that.

Looking back at Nagato he gave a curt nod. "I accept." Nagato gave a nod and a smile filled with relief. "So what happens now?" He asked, grateful for what Nagato was giving beyond words. "Now we will place you unconscious and start the procedure. Don't worry about returning to Konoha too late, this will take only a total of ten minutes with Konan's skills and to bandage your eyes and your healing abilities will kick in straight away.

"Naruto-kun." They all heard an unfamiliar voice; though to Naruto it was familiar causing him to jump having forgotten about his extra passenger. He looked on his shoulder to see Katsuyu slither up to it and look at him. "What shall I tell your friends?" She asked politely.

"Oh, Katsuyu, I almost forgot you were here!" Naruto exclaimed with wide-eyes before taking a deep breathe. "Tell them I'll be back soon and to not worry." He almost grimaced at what he'd said telling people like his fiancées to not worry was just asking for trouble.

Katsuyu looked at him for a moment, scrutinizing him and hoping he was making the right decision by taking the power of the Rinnegan even though even she knew how much it could help Naruto. "All right, I hope you know what you're doing. For Tsunade-sama's sake." The little slug told him, getting a small smile in return.

"I do." He gave a nod to the Slug Queen. Naruto sighed and gave a nod to Nagato about what he'd said before Katsuyu reminded him she was still there, praying everything went fine. "Alright, let's do this" He trailed off as he felt a prick in his neck, his vision went blurry, his speech went slurred and he couldn't find the strength to stand. The last thing he saw was heading to the ground before everything went black. Konan pulled the needle from his neck and quickly caught him before he struck the ground. "I got you." She whispered and lowered the future Rinnegan wielder to the ground, the only hope the world will have for a savior.

"Nagato do you have to do this?" She asked, biting her lip to stop her emotions from jumping out. "After everything I've done this is all I can do to repent for my mistakes." He looked down at his fellow clan member. "This is all I can do to give Naruto the power to protect his future, and the world's future. He will give birth to a new era, one of peace. The least I can do right now is to help give him the power and the hope he needs to make those dreams into reality." He placed his hands in a seal. "Help him back to Konoha when this is over, he will most likely go into a coma for a couple days to gather the information within the Rinnegan and use that time to look through everything."

"What about Madara?" Konan asked, accepting her mission. Nagato's eyes narrowed at the name. "He will be looking for my corpse to take my eyes no doubt. Forget about him, protect Naruto. If Madara finds out what has happened here, I don't know what Madara will do to get these eyes but he will cause nothing but devastation. "Understood." Konan asked shortly before closing her eyes as Nagato's chakra spiked, well, what he had left. "Path of Heavenly Life Technique."

Back in Konoha everyone was starting to collect all the corpses of people killed in the invasion and placing them all at the same part of the village when all of a sudden a massive poof of smoke rose up from the centre of the village. When the smoke cleared it displayed the Outer Path in all its glory. They all looked at the creatures as its mouth opened up to impossible lengths and thousands of green tendrils burst from its gaping maw. Each tendril struck a corpse making everyone back away in alarm and caution, not knowing what to expect.

Then to the astonishment of everyone who had been killed started to come back to life. The ones who knew just what was happening was Naruto's fiancées. Only he could change someone who had just destroyed their home and killed many people would suddenly bring everyone back to life.

Nagato had just finished the jutsu and had been laid down beside Naruto by Konan who had to wipe at the tears that fell from her eyes. Coating her hand in green chakra, she bent beside Naruto Uzumaki and placed her hand just above his left eye. "I hope you know what you're doing Nagato." She told the body of her now deceased friend. Looking down at Naruto she smiled slightly through the tears that wanted to fall. "You'll become a strong man Naruto and I'll do as Nagato wished and help you where I can." With one last sigh, she got to work on transplanting the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the third Rikudo Sennin**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This fic was inspired by Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the Sanninme no Rikudō by joshnaruto. For those who have read his fic there will be certain similarities until I get to the Gokage meeting.

Harem: hinata, hanabi, moegi, tenten, ino, temari, isaribi, sasame, shion, anko, koyuki, ayame, yakumo, haruna, mei, shizune, hana, amaru, konan, akari, kushina, mikoto, kyuubi, Karin, toki.

**Chapter 2**

It had been three days since the attack and all the villagers were clearing the debris. Konan had brought him back to his home where everyone was there to congratulate him (his fiancées just barely restraining themselves from rushing up to him) and after that he was brought to a medical tent that had been erected so he could get some much needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi Hatake, Konohagakure jōnin, former student of the Yondaime Hokage, known worldwide for his use of the Sharingan, nicknamed Copy Ninja Kakashi and Kakashi of the Sharingan was currently stood at the entrance of Naruto's medical tent on the inside so he was able to see Naruto's current condition.

As soon as he had awoken a day earlier, he had been debriefed by both Sakura and Konan, former Akatsuki member. He had obviously recognized her as soon as he saw her but since he was the type to find answers before taking action, he listened to Sakura as she explained what had happened while he was unconscious. Pein bringing everyone back, which was a given since he was alive himself. Pein then giving Naruto the Rinnegan and everything the man knew. Obviously it was consensual as Konan had told them the Rinnegan would only accept Naruto as its wielder that way. The fact a Dojutsu was practically sentient in the manner that it stored information in a sort of database, and would merge its own chakra with Naruto and changing his physique to how it should be, was scarier than he'd like to admit. It went to show that the Rinnegan was no simple Dojutsu.

They had told him Naruto had been in terrible pain after the transplantation from having the Rinnegan already merging with his chakra pathways and implanting all knowledge within Naruto. Konan had told him that on the way to the village, the Rinnegan had been active since Naruto could see through the bandaging but everything was black and white. That had reminded him of the Byakugan. However, when Naruto had blacked out after entering the village they'd noticed that Naruto was healing faster than they or even Pein, or was it Nagato now? Either way, they'd found he was healing faster than they'd predicted. The area around his eyes had healed, but nevertheless they kept the bandages wrapped around his eyes for precaution, even to Konan the Rinnegan was a mystery, only Pein had understood it, meaning when Naruto awoke, he would too understand it.

Then it came down to the business with the village itself. Letting out a weary sigh, he moved closer to Naruto's bed, where the blonde haired young man lay, though he could see red highlights coming through. Leaning against a pole that held the tent up he thought about what Shizune had soon explained to him. Tsunade-sama was in a coma from having used her Creation Rebirth to send her chakra into Katsuyu allowing the Slug Queen to heal and keep the majority of the villager and Shinobi alive.

Then the Fire Daimyō had called for a meeting of the next Hokage since he couldn't place his trust in the belief that Tsunade may wake up. The only good thing however was that he had said he wouldn't begin the meeting until Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had awoken. Clearly the man had been informed of just what Naruto had accomplished and that the young man would be awake any day, never mind the fact the man had said his last name, his real last name. Some part of Kakashi, prayed that the Fire Daimyō wanted to wait for Naruto to wake to make him Hokage since this was now the perfect chance for Danzo to finally make his move and honestly, only Naruto would be able to take the position of Hokage.

The village itself though was slowly picking up, the rebuilding was slow but making process, and after all it wasn't like they'd had to build it from scratch before. Konan herself had been standing guard over Naruto the entire time and Kakashi had to respect the loyalty she displayed to Naruto, despite being enemies just two days earlier, Naruto who was now the legacy of, Minato Namikaze, his mother, Jiraiya and now Nagato. Each one had left some part of them with Naruto, each in their own way for the young man to fulfil his dream and their own.

Now though, as he looked down at Naruto, his student, pride unlike he'd ever felt before filled him. This young man of sixteen had defeated a man that had killed him, Jiraiya-sama and even Hanzo of the Salamander. He almost laughed at how insane it sounded. Nevertheless, this boy was still becoming stronger as he thought about him becoming stronger. The Rinnegan had finished changing his body so Naruto could use the jutsu he probably knew more efficiently like Nagato had. He could only imagine the library of jutsu his mind was at the moment. He would be able to use every element and knowing, Naruto, he would be able to use the sub elements also, especially with just how the Uzumaki clan was distant relatives of the Senju, they may be distant, but they were relatives nonetheless.

Of course he knew the blonde was stronger than he'd shown. It wasn't just the fact that Jiraiya-sama had told him before he'd left for Amegakure, but it was the way Naruto held himself, he was confident in himself, in his power and he always seemed to hold himself back in fights. He had wanted to tell Naruto he knew he was stronger than he'd shown.

Kakashi understood Naruto's reasons for keeping everything a secret, but he would've liked to talk about the boy he'd come to see as a son or maybe a nephew about his personal life. Sighing, he decided not to lament on what could've been but rather what could be. He just hoped that despite Naruto becoming even more powerful, he would still hold an important place in his life.

'You have no idea how much you affect people. Sakura's changed from being a…less talented Kunoichi to one that could and most likely will become one of the strongest Shinobi. Sai, I may not have been in the same team as him as long as you but, for you to have changed someone like Sai to become loyal to you, even more so than Danzo is incredible. Even Hinata now, has almost stopped her stuttering, I don't know what happened when she stepped in between you and Pein, but Sakura told me that Hinata seemed more confident in herself now. You even changed Neji years back, Kiba's no longer as arrogant as he used to be though being from his clan, he's bound to show he's an alpha to get respect. Heh, even Ino is becoming stronger. From what Inoichi told me she had practically ordered him to teach her more of their family techniques. She learned medical ninjutsu from Sakura and Shizune while you were away leaning. She may one day become one of the brightest Kunoichi alongside Sakura. Lee, well, he has decided you're his rival I'd laugh at that but honestly…having Gai claim I'm his rival for as long as I can remember, I know the hardships that will befall you. Shikamaru actually works harder now, Chōji is no longer the…coward he once was.

He was broken from any potential thoughts by the groan coming from the bed. Looking down sharply he watched as Naruto, who was obviously now awake, slowly lifted a hand up to his bandage and felt it as if checking it was still there. The young blonde slowly pulled himself up into a seating position and stared down at his hands through the bandages. "How long have I been out of it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, not even looking at him which caused Kakashi to actually blink at him.

"You can see me?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Naruto shook his head, clenching his fists as if testing they worked. "I can sense your chakra beside me." He slipped a leg over the side of the bed and then another as he placed his hand on the edge and pushed himself up and stumbled slightly. "Whoa…I feel…different." He muttered as he pushed himself completley up, only wearing sweat pants. Kakashi actually stared in shock as he saw Naruto's new muscles actually ripple and flex along his skin.

'Holy crap, he's like Gai.' Shaking his head he answered his student. "You've been out for three days, a shorter time than what Konan had thought you'd be out of it."

"Konan?" Naruto questioned, glancing back. "She's still here then?"

"Yes, seems like you've gained another follower." Kakashi smirked slightly.

Naruto smiled and gave a short nod before heading to a mirror that had been placed in his tent. "Good. I don't want her out of my sight." He said surprising Kakashi.

"You don't trust her?"

"I do trust her, with my life even." Naruto assured his sensei. "But it worked. I know everything Nagato knew, jutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, hell even the knowledge of all of the countries and lands. Basically, everything Nagato had seen, done or read, all up here." He tapped his head. "Anyway, I'm worried about Konan, with what I know now, there are people or rather a person who will want to kill her for betraying him." He stood in front of the mirror.

"Who?" Kakashi asked, realizing Naruto was basically a goldmine of Akatsuki information.

"The true leader of Akatsuki." Naruto answered with a weary sigh, sounding too old for his age. "I want to tell you Kakashi-sensei but, right now I can't. The village needs rebuilding; I need to work out the kinks of my new abilities." He reached up and grasped the edge of his bandages and began to unravel it.

"There's more happened in the village you don't know about Naruto." Kakashi sighed heavily. "Things are worse now, and frankly we need you."

Naruto pulled off the rest of his bandages, revealing his usual bright blue eyes. His healing had restored them and he could feel the Rinnegan within them, with just a pulse of chakra and he could activate them. He looked in the mirror and took note of his changes. He now stood at the full height of 6'1" with blonde hair that held red highlights reaching just past his shoulders while parts of his fringe shadowed his eyes. His body was more muscular, most likely to fit the needs of what he could now and what he would be able to do. His face was more rugged, gone was any baby fat and in place was a younger version of his father except, a bit more muscular. He had to say though, he liked the red in his hair, but where did he get it from?

Shrugging, he turned to Kakashi, his bandages hung around his fingers. "What's happened?" He asked, dreading the answers from the sigh that Kakashi let out.

"It's Tsunade-sama." Naruto's stomach dropped immediately, nothing could happen to his Baa-chan, it just couldn't, she was all he had left when it came to people he looked to for advice, apart from Kakashi and Yamato that is. But Tsunade, she was the only reason he hadn't upped and left the village from the treatment he had received before he started getting praised. She was the one that he would go to for some advice about life. Nobody knew, but he had confided in her about his various relationships, he'd been afraid of both how many wanted to be with him, and the problems of a long distance relationship for those in other countries and he knew she knew he could do more since Jiraiya had to tell her.

Not that he was angry at the man; in fact it made it easier for him. She'd been the one to suggest communicating with summons; she'd been the one to make sure no-one disturbed him and the various women when they'd been in the village after he'd returned. Losing them now, it would shatter him.

"She's fallen into a coma. She used her unique jutsu to give all of her chakra to Katsuyu. She saved the majority of the village and I know it may not mean anything, but she did the Hokage's job." Kakashi looked at Naruto to see him angrily push against the temple, willing tears away.

"B-But when I left…she was fine." Naruto shook his head and gazed at Kakashi, his blue eyes flashing a light purple, his Rinnegan for a second before going back to blue. It was barely noticeable.

"I won't begin to understand your connection with Tsunade-sama, Naruto. But, when you left to fight Pein-"

"Nagato." Naruto corrected. "Call him Nagato, Pein was a mask."

Kakashi gave a nod in acceptance. "-Nagato, Tsunade was forced to drop her genjutsu and reverting to her true form. Currently, she has barely any chakra within her. You should be proud of her Naruto. Years ago she would have never dreamed of saving Konoha until she met you, while you may not like what had happened, she did her duty. She protected lives ahead of her own; she did what she could to protect her home." Kakashi explained with sorrow at what had happened to their Hokage.

Naruto grit his teeth, he didn't like what had happened but, she was Hokage, it was her duty after all. Kakashi was right though; she never would've saved the village and its people before he'd met her, and what would have happened if he hadn't brought her back? Would everyone still be dead? Who on earth would be Hokage? Danzo? The very thought made him shudder in disgust. "I-I understand, I'll visit her when I can. What else is there?" He asked, without a Hokage in the village, someone would no doubt be selected.

"Well, that was the first topic. Second, the Raikage has called for a summit, and I will be frank as to the importance of this summit, at another time. However, you should know that this summit will be a convening of the Five Kages, from Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and of course, Konoha." Kakashi explained, they had received the letter earlier that day actually and it had mentioned about a team of three Shinobi being sent their way with vital information.

"I see." Naruto nodded. "But, we have no Hokage right?"

"Right. This brings us to the last topic. Since there is no Hokage, the Daimyō has ordered for a meeting to take place to decide who will be Tsunade-sama's successor." He held up a hand to stop Naruto from speaking. "I know what you're thinking, but at times like these, even I agree we can't wait for her to wake up. Right now, we're vulnerable, more vulnerable we've ever been. The Daimyō has requested that the meeting be held off until you wake up. The meeting will be between you, the Daimyō, and the council of Konoha."

"Me?" Naruto questioned confused.

"Yes. It would appear that the Daimyō somehow has knowledge of your heritage and of your defeat of…Nagato. Honestly, I don't know what he wants you there for, whether it's because right now the village sees you as its hero or the fact your probably stronger than anyone in the village now, especially with the gift from Nagato, I couldn't say."

Naruto gave a nod to what his sensei had said. He wouldn't brag and say he was the strongest, but he knew once he got the hang of the Rinnegan and the repertoire of jutsu and everything he has now, he would be pretty damn formidable. Especially since he doesn't have the drawbacks that Nagato had from sharing his abilities amongst bodies, instead he held each and every power. "When will the meeting be?" He queried, he wanted to see Baa-chan as soon as possible.

"I'll have to go see the Daimyō and let him know you're awake. He was the one who requested me to check up on you and report back to him. In the meantime you should go stretch your legs and see Tsunade-sama. She's currently in her personal tent just down the way; I think Sakura, Ino and Shizune were looking over." Kakashi told him as he lifted the curtain at the door to step through. "And Naruto, I'm sure Jiraiya would proud of you." Naruto gave him a smile and nod as Kakashi left.

Naruto looked back to the mirror; admiring his new looks and inwardly hoping the girls didn't mind the change. Though he knew they wasn't the shallow type of woman/girl to simply fall out of love because he looked slightly different, well older he'd say and without being arrogant he would have to say he even looked more handsome. 'So, Baa-chan is in a coma, the Raikage has requested a summit of the Five Kage, I wonder what's up with that for him to take such an action all of a sudden. And now the Daimyō is here to select a new Hokage…no matter what, I can't let Danzo take the position, with the knowledge I now possess, I will show exactly how much of a monster Danzo he really is.' He thought to himself, assessing everything that he'd been informed of.

It was Nagato's memories though that was weird. While he had first though Nagato's and his own memories would merge it wasn't that case. Unlike his jutsu and other abilities he could now do which were in fact merged with the knowledge of what he could already do giving the impression he had always used them etc. The memories were completely different. He could almost picture two doors within his mind, the primary one that held his own memories, always accessible to him and a secondary door behind that one, the one he could open up and pick all kinds of things from the door.

He needed to see the state of Baa-chan before he could truly believe it. And it was finally time he stopped playing the dumb card; it was time he revealed who he really was from now on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino Yamanaka was a member of the famed Yamanaka clan, which was made famous during the Third Great Shinobi War due to Ino's father Inoichi who had been a member of the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio. A team that had used extraordinary teamwork to defeat enemies and opponents far tougher than they were, making them one of the more feared people during the war. The Yamanaka Clan was also well known for their jutsu that allowed them to invade the minds of their opponents, making them wonderful interrogation experts and also allowing them to turn their opponents against their teammates.

At one time Ino was just like any other young girl, fawning over Sasuke Uchiha, otherwise known as 'The Last Uchiha'. His dark, handsome and mysterious personality always seemed to attract the young girls. However it was after the Forest of Death and afterwards she realized exactly the kind of person Sasuke was. In the months after the Chunin Exam and before Naruto left with Jiraiya she had gotten to know him more. She soon realized that she had fallen in love with her fellow blonde. Even more surprising when she told him he accepted her and joined the girls who had fallen for him.

Ino had trained in medical ninjutsu alongside Sakura under Tsunade-sama's supervision. She had proven to be skilled enough to be able to tell the severity of an attack with just a glance. With the knowledge of plants and flowers she gained in her family's flower shop; she also had the capability to create herbal medicines more efficiently. Like Sakura she also gained better chakra control because of her study in medical techniques allowing her to fight better in taijutsu. At some point she had started to use a tan-to, sometimes for fights or simply when it came to making herbal medicines as the tan-to was perfect for cutting up plants and flowers without causing any damage to them.

After Naruto had come back she had heard bits and pieces from Sakura, who she had re-befriended after a while, and learnt he had become much stronger. She had promised herself that she would work really hard while he was gone, but that turned out to be in vain. If she'd known how that mission would've turned out, she would've trained until every part of her body bled from exhaustion. Losing Asuma-sensei had simply been like ripping apart her soul, the man had trained them and sort of raised them since they were just 12 years old and in one simple mission, he was gone, forever. With Shikamaru, Chōji and somehow Kakashi, they'd gone after the two Akatsuki for simple revenge. They wanted blood and while they wanted nothing more than the two of them dead, she realized mid-way through the battle that they were going to die if Kakashi-sensei didn't do something soon. Because fighting Kakuzu, was like fighting multiple people with high-level jutsu.

Then the impossible happened, Naruto and his team had shown up. But Naruto…well…he had changed in to someone else. No longer was he the goofball that actually managed to brighten people's lives up. No longer was he the little runt that ran about laughing. He was a true Shinobi, ready to kill in a moment's notice. She'd known he was also close to Asuma-sensei, in what ways she didn't know how he was close to the man. So obviously he'd taken Asuma's death hard. Hearing him speak of taking on Kakuzu had nearly driven her into a panic at the time.

When she'd first felt the chakra and the raw power from his Fūton: Rasenshuriken she'd almost pissed herself as well as getting aroused at his power. When she'd fist seen him form the jutsu she had realized just how she was behind people like Naruto in certain aspects. At that time the most she'd done was use Shintenshin no Jutsu on a bird and distract Kakuzu from killing Chōji with kunai…that was it. It was also the first time she had ever seen such a serious side of Naruto in battle. But when she'd seen the full effects of the jutsu when he practically demolished Kakuzu, she had been glad Naruto hadn't been to responsive when she'd healed, because between admiring his muscles as he was pressed against her at the time, had made her almost strip hm down and ravish her fiancée. Because under those baggy clothes was a body worthy of a god.

Why he hid it, she didn't understand.

After that mission, it seemed that Kami hated Naruto and was giving him the short end of the stick. First he had to chase after Sasuke Uchiha who eventually killed his brother Itachi. Then as soon as Naruto arrived back he found out that his sensei and the man who'd raised him for three years had been killed by the group after him. She could only imagine the anguish he would've been in. Then he'd left to become even more powerful to carry on Jiraiya-sama's legacy.

It had been only about a month or two before Konoha was finally attacked by Akatsuki and in the end, turned into nothing more than a large crater. Then a miracle had happened, Naruto Uzumaki, the new Sage had appeared in the village, only to see the home he'd loved wiped off the map. She hadn't seen much of the fighting, but she'd seen enough explosions to know there was some high level fighting going on. In the end, Naruto had one and come back to the village with bandages wrapped around his eyes, the blue-haired Akatsuki woman holding him up and he looked as if he would die any minute. Somehow though, Sakura had known exactly what was going on and had immediately taken Naruto to a tent where he had then been stuck for two days, in a coma.

However, as she looked down at Tsunade-sama who was also in a coma and looking her real age for the first time in years, she couldn't help but wonder just how many more tragedies and crisis's must they go through before finally finding peace. The only thing she wanted to do was settle down with her beloved and raise a family. She tilted her head as she looked at Tsunade and wondered why she used a powerful genjutsu to hide her appearance when admittedly she didn't look too bad.

Yes, her blonde hair had some silver hairs and she had some wrinkles on her forehead and a couple on her hands. Her skin wasn't exactly as perfect as it once was but it was nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, Ino prayed she looked that good after she turned 50.

Beside her, Sakura and Shizune had done all they could to hopefully heal Tsunade-sama or inject chakra into her to bring her out of the coma. Instead it was all for naught, she didn't even so much as twitch. From what she and everyone had heard, the Daimyō had come to Konoha to select a new Hokage since he couldn't put his faith in Tsunade waking up, especially with the news about what the Raikage had proposed. At the moment however, the Daimyō had done nothing, why that was nobody knew except certain individuals.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Ino asked the pair, they all felt useless not being able to help whatsoever.

Shizune said as she knelt by her master. "No. she used everything she had to give to Katsuyu to save the villagers. Usually she'd heal quicker if chakra was injected into her but the strain was simply too much on her body." She informed the two of what they basically already knew.

Sakura closed her eyes as she knelt beside her sensei and Hokage and grasped one of her hands. She almost shivered as she felt cold, almost dead feel to it. "How could basically everything we've ever loved…just be gone in an instant?" She asked though she didn't expect any answer since it was more of a rhetorical question.

"So it's true…" The three all turned the heads to see the flap of the tent open and close as a different Naruto Uzumaki stepped through. His necklace from Tsunade was hung around his neck as well since it had seemed to of repaired itself after being crushed, most likely from the chakra it held. Of course it was more how much he had gotten taller and the resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage that shocked them, the fact his hair had grown and gained red highlights caught them off-guard as well. However his new looks caused Ino and Shizune to mind drool.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Shizune questioned with wide-eyes just to make sure it really was him, especially since heist voice had also gotten deeper and more masculine.

"Shizune-chan." Naruto greeted with a smile, stepping more into the tent. "I'll explain my…changes later on, when all of this mess is sorted out."

Sakura looked at her teammate in shock at how much he'd changed. Sure, Konan had explained his body would be altered, but not to this extent. She was also happy his blue eyes were back since the simple brightness of them seemed to calm anyone down and relax them. "So…it all worked?" She asked confusing the other two medics in the room. "And you're all right?"

"Yeah. And I'm fine, just a few little kinks here and there." Naruto nodded before noticing Ino also in the room. "Ino-chan, good to see you weren't one of the more injured." He said with a smile while she just looked at him with wide-eyes and was that drool?

"Naruto…" Ino muttered before shaking her head. "How are you awake so quickly?"

"I have a fast healing ability." Naruto shrugged. "Apparently it's something that the Uzumaki clan have, some sort of accelerated healing. Plus with the Kyuubi, well even cuts heal up within minutes, sometimes even seconds."

"Wait…" Sakura started as she stood up. "Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto winced, he hadn't meant to say that since it would involve explaining about Nagato being of his clan, and now he was the last. "I'll, explain later like with everything else. It's still a sore subject and really…I don't even know enough about my clan to even explain it someone else yet." He explained though he knew he could easily tap into the knowledge base he now had for any information on the clan.

Sakura eyed him for a moment before sighing and giving a nod. "Fine, but later, we're talking about everything." She gave him a pointed look which he smiled slightly at.

"Sure." He then looked down at Tsunade and sighed before walking over to her. "Kakashi-sensei told me everything that's been happening while I've been out of it. Is there nothing we can do?" He asked the three ladies who sigh in unison as if rehearsed.

"As I was telling Sakura and Ino before you came in, Tsunade-sama used all of her chakra to give to Katsuyu to save the villagers leaving with nothing and ending up in a coma from the strain. Don't forget, she wasn't as young as she looked, this is her real age and sometimes I think even she forgets it sometimes." Shizune explained everything to Naruto who chuckled slightly.

"I call her Baa-chan…do you really think I'd forget about her age?" He raised an eyebrow before sighing and kneeling down to the last parent-figure he had left. "I call her Baa-chan for a couple reasons to be honest, one of them is because well…she's the closest thing to a mother or…grandmother I've ever had and secondly…because of stuff like this, I…I didn't want her to overestimate herself and, well there's not really a better way to say this but, I didn't want her to delude herself into thinking she really was in her twenties."

The three women/young women smiled sadly at hearing that. Sometimes even they forget that Naruto's an orphan and the only familial figures he'd ever had were the Sandaime, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade. "So you don't do it to annoy her?" Ino asked with raised brows.

Naruto chuckled as he looked up at them. "I wouldn't say that. Although…it's not fun when she actually manages to hit me with her damn paperweights." He smiled as he looked back down to the slightly wrinkled face of Tsunade. "It's strange, seeing her so vulnerable." He murmured before sighing and standing up.

"Where's Kakashi-san?" Shizune asked Naruto.

"He's gone to inform the Daimyō that I'm awake." Seeing their confused looks he elaborated. "The Daimyō didn't want to start the meeting for the new Hokage until I was awake. I don't know why, but I get the feeling it's about my heritage."

Shizune's eyes widened hearing that. "So…you know then?" She asked almost hesitantly.

Naruto smiled at her letting her know that even though the older women knew, he wasn't mad. "I know that you, Baa-chan, Pervy Sage and Kakashi knew…maybe a couple other people knew but…I'm not mad. I probably should be because I've always wanted to know about my parents but…I guess in some way, I'm glad no-one told me. Back then, when I was just a kid I was immature, I couldn't keep my mouth shut, got myself into trouble and while I think I may have kept it to myself…all I would've needed was for someone to goad me into something and the next thing I'll know is that Iwa is at the front gates." He admitted to Shizune with a shrug. While it was true that he understood, he was a little bit angry at Sarutobi for lying to him saying he didn't know. It wouldn't have been too bad if the old man had simply said he did know but made some reasonable excuse why he couldn't tell him. Back then all he would've needed was some comment from Sasuke and he would've blurted it out.

Shizune sighed in relief; she hadn't completely agreed with Tsunade-sama keeping information like that from Naruto knowing how much the young man wanted some connection. "Do you know about your mother?" She asked.

Naruto went wide-eyed hearing the question and gripped his sword. "Y-You know who my mother is?" He asked with a gulp. Meanwhile Sakura and Ino had been looking at them in partial confusion and understanding.

"Sakura?" Ino asked getting the pink-haired girls attention. "Is Naruto's father…um…the Yondaime?" She asked glancing from Naruto to the Hokage Mountain though the window in the tent.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, with wide-eyes as she too began to look between the two. "I…had no idea." She muttered before shaking her head and looking back at two with Ino doing the same.

"You know who my mother is?" Naruto asked with a vulnerable look.

Shizune smiled gently. "I didn't know her; personally I just know both her name and nickname. I was just a kid back then, well too young to be bothering myself with the older people at the time anyway." She saw Naruto give her a nod before continuing. "If you want to know more about her or rather find about who she is, Kakashi-san would be the best person to speak to." She advised.

Naruto gave a nod in understanding. He wanted to know her name at least but then he'd have to wait to find stuff out about her and even he couldn't that patient, so maybe hit was best to find out everything at once. Now that he knew his father hadn't left him to the wolves and abandoned him because he thought he was a freak or a demon, it also meant that his mother was mostly likely dead from the way people spoke. Ino some way it was a relief to know she hadn't abandoned him either, though her being dead didn't exactly make the situation any better, but he'd waited sixteen years, a couple more hours wouldn't hurt to be honest.

"I'll speak to Kaka-sensei about her." He gave a nod to the older woman in thanks before turning to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, do you know where Sai is?"

Sakura looked taken aback by the question but nodded nonetheless. "I think he was with that Konan earlier. I don't think he exactly trusts her even though she did help you, I don't blame him though." Sakura explained, still a bit weary of the former Akatsuki woman. Never mind the mild envy at how beautiful Konan looked despite her being in her thirties. She had also been a little uncomfortable at how protective Konan had been when Naruto had been in the coma, always staying outside of his tent and using her strange Paper jutsu to surround the tent in case there were any threats wanting to attack Naruto. Sakura couldn't blame her though for that since even she didn't know if someone would take advantage of Naruto being weak and attack him especially someone like Danzo.

Naruto gave a nod in understanding, he couldn't blame her or anyone else for being weary of the blue-haired woman considering what had happened in the past few days. "Thanks and…let me know when Baa-chan wakes up. I have some things to do." He told the young women.

"Alright." Shizune gave a nod. "Just don't get yourself into any trouble."

Naruto grinned as he walked over to the flap of the tent. "Heh, what makes you think I'd manage that?" He grinned wider at all three of their eye rolls before chuckling and walking out of the tent. As soon as he stepped out of it though his face turned into a frown as he eyed the village, well, more like he eyed the giant crater filled with tents and people, villagers and Shinobi alike. "I guess I should go find Konan and Sai then." He muttered before closing his eyes and gathering natural energy from the area around it and bending it with his own chakra creating Nature chakra around his body. "Sage Mode!" He uttered as he opened his eyes revealing toad-like eyes; yellow irises, horizontal bar-like pupils, and the reddish-orange pigment mark of a true sage on each eye. Focusing on Sai's and Konan's chakra signature by using this mode's sensor abilities, he quickly found them near the tent he had been staying in. He had expected Konan there since she had been when he left tent though he'd told her to stay watch over it since he didn't want people to know he was awake yet to not cause a fuss.

Naruto's Medical Tent

Outside

As Naruto arrived outside of his tent without making a sound, he came upon a strange scene of Konan and Sai simply staring each other in the eye with emotionless faces. The very faces they'd kept on for so long in their lives that it was almost instinctual for them. Shaking his head he walked over to them. "What's going on?" Both Shinobi and Kunoichi looked over at him, Konan sighed while Sai looked surprised.

"Naruto-kun! You're awake?" Sai asked with slightly wider eyes and a head tilted in question.

"Sai." Naruto nodded in greeting. "Yeah, about twenty minutes or so ago actually. I've been looking for you." He turned to look at Konan. "Have there been any problems?" He asked.

Konan though shook her head. "No, other than this person trying to see you, but I told him that no-one was allowed to see you just yet." She informed him. She began to smile at him. "Has everything been fine after the change?" She asked with concern, after all he was carrying Yahiko's and Nagato's legacy now. Though she was worried about the blonde regardless. Maybe it was the fact that he reminded her of Yahiko by his personality and looks or maybe it was just the fact that he was the embodiment of Yahiko's and Nagato's will and that she would do anything to see their will realized, meaning she would protect Naruto till her death.

Naruto smiled back at his new comrade. "Yeah, I still need to sort some of the stuff I got up here though." He tapped his head with his finger. Receiving a nod in understanding, he turned to Sai who still looked confused about what had changed in the blonde. "Sai, I need to ask some stuff about Danzo." He was easily able to notice Konan stiffen at the name and he was sure Sai noticed also though his emotionless look covered it.

"I can't talk about him." Sai answered simply.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that; able to tell he wasn't denying him but rather stating a matter. "Why not?" He asked while Konan turned to face the incredibly pale young man.

"A seal." Sai answered, sticking his tongue out to show a black tattoo covering the center. "Danzo placed it on me when I was first recruited. If I try to talk about him then it will activate and paralyze my body, preventing me from moving or even talking."

"I see." Naruto frowned. "Can you answer this though... Would Danzo do anything right now to achieve being Hokage? Even having Tsunade assassinated?" Naruto asked with such seriousness that Sai could've sworn he saw the Yondaime behind him. At the moment though, Naruto acted, looked and even spoke like a Hokage.

Sai looked away for a moment, all he had to do was nod or shake his head and he would have finally betrayed Danzo and joined Naruto's 'side' for good. Sighing, he looked back at Naruto who'd kept his face neutral the entire time, something that even surprised him. Looking his teammate in the eyes he gave a curt nod, knowing it wouldn't activate the seal. "Shit." Naruto muttered, rubbing his temples. "Konan, there's going to be a meeting with the Daimyō, the council and Danzo." He said looking at the women in question. He grinned, revealing a set of fangs. "How would you finally like to show everyone the man Danzo really is?" For the first time in many years, Konan let a wide grin spread across her face while Sai simply raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to his left to see Kakashi drop down before him. "The Daimyō is about to start the meeting, he wants you there as soon as possible. It seems the elders are getting restless. Also Fukasaku-sama is waiting as well, he has information he needs to share with you."

"Understood." The Sage gave a nod, having a good idea on what the old toad wanted. "Come on Konan, oh and Sai…" He turned back to his teammate and gave a nod. "…Thank you, for being a true member of this team." He grinned as Sai's eyes went wide. A second later and Naruto, Konan and Kakashi had vanished leaving Sai alone.

"He's changed…" Tha black-haired Root Shinobi muttered before shrugging and walking away.

Daimyō's Make-shift Headquarters

Council Chamber

"We plan to continuing working with other countries against the threat posed by Akatsuki." Homura stated clearly to the council and the Fire Daimyō.

"After what has happened to Konoha...Hi no Kuni will put every effort into helping rebuild the village from this latest attack. We'll first have to come up with a budget...and considering the strain on the other countries...I suppose we should be thankful that the people of this village are still standing." One of the councilors said with a nod.

"...There is something else we should consider first...who will be the next Hokage?" Danzo asked the question that everyone knew was coming. 'So it's come to this, huh?' Shikaku thought with a slight grimace.

All of the people in the room remained silent, except the Fire Daimyō, "Couldn't we just wait for Tsunade to awaken? I am sure the matter will fix itself eventually."

Koharu voiced her opinion. "My lord, Tsunade is still in a coma, we can't decide on a plan for the village of when she will wake up. Besides, the destruction of Konoha was partially her fault."

The Fire Daimyō sighed as he leaned back into his seat, fanning himself. "I'd choose Jiraiya, I liked him, but he's gone now…"

Seeing Danzo was about to speak, Shikaku intervened, clearly seeing the schemes of the old war hawk. "I nominate Kakashi Hatake."

The Fire Daimyō seemed impressed. "Oho, the son of the White Fang eh? Why not? What do all of you think?" Murmurs and whispers went around the council chambers talking about the situation.

"He's well known, strong and respected that's true but he's very young."

"Minato was even younger."

A councilman turned to Shikaku. "Who was his teacher?"

Shikaku replied in a calm demeanor, everything was swaying in his favor. "The Yondaime Hokage."

The Fire Daimyō seemed impressed again. "Ah, Kakashi who was taught by the Fourth Hokage taught by Jiraiya who was taught by the Sandaime…it is a fine selection!" The old noble added with a smile.

"The Third Hokage's teachings have as good as destroyed the village! The leader of Akatsuki, Pain, was once Jiraiya's pupil!" Everyone turned to Danzo who seemed to have opposed the idea, but before he could make headway, it was then that he was cut off.

"The Sandaime was never wrong in his teachings." Everyone turned to the door to see a newly refreshed Naruto, Kakashi and a blue haired woman that no-one except Danzo recognized. Naruto was holding a large scroll along with Fukasaku-sama resting on his shoulders. "This whole invasion is your responsibility Danzo; if it wasn't for you…Nagato would never have become what he was. He told me everything, how you and Hanzo created an alliance and attacked him, held Konan against him threatening to kill her, when he snapped, he ended up killing his best friend Yahiko, if it wasn't for you none of this would have happened. You've been a traitor when the Sandaime, my father and Tsunade were in reign, all because you wanted to be Hokage." He said with a glare at Danzo that made him sweat.

Everyone was quite shocked at that until Homura and Koharu stood up slamming their heir hands on the desk, they did not want to lose this chance. "Namikaze Naruto, you are not permitted to enter the council room, this can be considered an act of insubordination!" The elder woman exclaimed.

"Actually." The Fire Daimyō spoke with a pleasant smile. " I asked for him to come here. That was why this meeting took so long to take place." Seeing the elders' looks, the Fire Daimyō simply smiled. "He is the young man that thwarted an attack by Akatsuki, and also, there is much more to the young man than you people seem to not take notice of."

Naruto smiled at the Daimyō and received a nod and gesture to continue. Naruto looked at the trio of elders for a moment before smirking. "I take it no-one here knows what the three of you ordered years ago?" He asked rhetorically making them sweat a little.

The three elders felt some unease at the threat, wondering what the spiky haired blond knew. Homura decided to put up a brave front, believing that Naruto was just trying to make them nervous. "And what is it exactly that you think we have done?"

Naruto simply smirked. "Itachi Uchiha told me everything." That got the attention of everyone.

"What do you mean? Isn't Itachi Uchiha a missing-nin?" The Daimyo asked looking between the elders and the Uzumaki.

"Yes, but on one of my latest missions, I had a little run in with him." Naruto admitted, remembering the meeting clear as day.

Flashback

Naruto was currently jumping from tree to tree on his own when he heard a noise behind him, jumping down the tree he skidded up to one to peer around only to come in eye contact with a pair of Sharingan eyes. 'Finally! Either Sasuke or Itachi.' He thought as the figure walked out revealing itself to be Itachi.

"Come out…Naruto Uzumaki!" Itachi ordered.

"You know that whole 'Doom and Gloom' thing suits you well." Naruto said as he appeared in front of him leaning against a tree as if he wasn't in front of an S-rank missing Nin.

Itachi chuckled at Naruto's behavior. "I take it Jiraiya-sama has spoken to you…"

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. Before him and the other two teams had been sent out to search for Sasuke, Jiraiya had spoken to him privately about meeting Itachi and explained the Uchiha clan massacre. "I gotta say…" he started only to close his eyes," My respect for you certainly went up when I heard." At that Itachi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why do you say that?" Itachi inquired truly interested in his reasons.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Itachi while stepping away from the tree. "Killing off your entire family and clan as a mission by the village that certainly takes guts, I honestly don't think I could ever do that, hell I'd rather go rogue than have that on my conscience."

Itachi got a small smile on his face hearing that. "I understand, but from where I can see it, the village is better off."

"It would be better if those old crones on the council weren't in it, there as corrupt as Akatsuki these days."

Itachi let a bitter chuckle escape his mouth at that. "On to other matters what would you do should Sasuke attack Konoha?"

Naruto sighed at that. "Honestly…?" Receiving a nod he carried on. "I know he's your brother but I have to kill him I once thought of him as a brother but the day he left and tried to kill me by either stabbing me with a chidori, or burn me alive, was the day we lost our ties, I don't want to kill him but should he threaten anyone dear to me, I won't hold back." Itachi kind of expecting that answer smiled genuinely at the sincerity, and while he didn't want his little brother killed, he didn't want Konoha destroyed either.

"I see."

"What did you want to see me about?"

"Akatsuki," was the answer that caused Naruto's eyes to widen. "I have information to pass on to you." Holding up a book that seemed to be big he threw it to Naruto who flipped through it and sealed it in to a scroll.

"Is that everything?" Naruto asked only to receive a shake of the head.

"I have a gift to give you…" Itachi then shot forward with his arm outstretched. Before Naruto could do anything, Itachi had grabbed Naruto by the head where black crows then flew straight in to Naruto's mouth almost making him throw up, forcing to his knees panting. "What the hell was that?"

Itachi chuckled and said. "I'm sorry for the process but I gave you some of my power, along with a precaution for the future, I only hope you don't have to use it however."

"I see, thank you for everything you've done weasel-san." He said using Itachi's old ANBU code name causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"You remember your welcome Naruto, but I must be going now so goodbye." With that Itachi just vanished into thin air, though Naruto heard the hidden meaning when he said goodbye, which meant he was going to die.

Flashback End

"These three ordered Itachi Uchiha to kill the entire Uchiha clan. They may have had their reasons but there were many ways that the issue could've been resolved instead of mindless slaughter." He said pointing to Danzo and the two elders. "That's not all Danzo has done."

"Where is your proof?" Danzo asked as he narrowed his lone eye.

Naruto simply put his hand on Konan's shoulders. "This is Konan, friend of Yahiko and Nagato, I'm sure you remember her Danzo." Danzo started to sweat at that.

"I have never seen her before."

"Well if that doesn't suit you how does this do? You were also responsible in delaying my return Danzo." Naruto mentioned, his frown forming deeper. "With my delay, Pein was free to do as he pleased, he terrorized and killed many of our troops, and those that didn't know my whereabouts back then were incapacitated or even killed. Did you know how many lives could have ended then? I know you've been hungering for power for years; Tsunade explained to me your reasons why you still run Root. And how she fervently opposed any idea and suggestion you had given. This proof shall be all that's needed." He raised a crystal ball to Fukasaku's hands and the small toad held it firmly with his tiny hands.

"Jiraiya-chan explained to me once that the Hokage's office is filled with seals that the Sandaime Hokage installed without anyone's knowledge other than his own and with Jiraiya-chan's. He said to me that the seals were there to record in the crystal ball the events that occur whenever the Hokage was not around, the trigger of that seal, would be the seal etched on to every Hokage that set foot in that office, through their clothing or otherwise."

It was then that Naruto unfurled the gigantic scroll and in it, was the list of the active toads that reside in Myōbokuzan. "When we left the village to train Naruto, we left here with a summoner toad to send Naruto back to the village if ever he was needed. If one of ours were killed, their names would be erased from the active scroll. This is what happened in the events that Pein started his invasion of Konoha." They saw a picture of Danzo with his back turned from the viewers and saw that the man stabbed the summoning toad with his hidden cane sword.

Homura and Koharu looked at each other and then to the Fire Daimyō who frowned. "Quite. It seemed that the reason why Naruto-kun was sent back later than expected was indeed because of Danzo. Even if Naruto weren't to return, Pein would have attacked nonetheless, I think I may have an idea of who is to become the next Hokage."

"Before you decide there is something that needs to be done first" Naruto started as he turned back to Danzo. "You Danzo must pay for all of your crimes." He knew this was the only way to stop the man from being Hokage and gaining more power.

If he had to kill the man, then so be it.

Danzo however stood up interrupting everyone's thoughts. "You think I will simply surrender like this, how foolish!" He exclaimed as two figures appeared in front of him, "Fu, Torune. Cover me; I'm going to release the seal on my arm." He slipped of his bandages to reveal a cast of some kind on his arm. 'It's a good thing I recalled these two when Pein attacked, with my Sharingan and Mokuton I will control the Kyuubi!'

"I knew this would happen." Naruto said sadly shaking his head. Naruto held his hand out, which was shimmering with wind, at the two ROOT members and said. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" A widening pressure-like blast was fired towards both ANBU before they could even move and were sent flying through the wall to the village center where everyone was located.

"I apologize for the disturbance Daimyō-sama but I must make sure the peace in Konoha is maintained at any cost," Naruto said as he smiled at the now stiff elders and Danzo. "ANBU!" Straight away a couple ANBU shown up beside Naruto as if already seeing him as their leader which made the Daimyō secretly smile at. "Take these two traitors to the cells underground, I have a worm to dispose of."

Both ANBU grabbed the elders roughly who started to shout in outrage before the ANBU vanished along with them. Naruto then turned to Shikaku. "Shikaku make sure the villagers and Shinobi are away from this battle, and make sure the Daimyō is safe." Shikaku gave a nod before some loyal Shinobi appeared and escorted everyone away. Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Inform my friends about everything and to stay out of it unless I'm in danger."

He ordered since he didn't know if the changes to him and added knowledge would now affect him, though he supposed if it did affect him, it would be in a good way. Kakashi gave a nod and vanished. "Konan." He said getting her attention. "I need you to be my back-up; you could say this is a trial partnership stay back until I need help." He finished with a smirk while she gave a nod and a small smile.

Danzo threw down the metal cast and revealed his right arm, covered in numerous Sharingan. Implanted Sharingan.

"You sick son of a bitch, you order them to be murdered and then you dissected their bodies?" Naruto asked him with a look of disgust

"It was for the greater good." Danzo replied casually as if anything was worth the price.

"You and your 'greater good' has brought nothing but murder to Konoha, even other countries have been affected because of you and your bullshit." Naruto vanished before appearing with his fist in Danzo's jaw sending him through the wall crashing in to the center of the village as the makeshift council chamber was close by.

Konoha Crater

Naruto jumped through the wall followed by Konan and started walking towards Danzo who was standing up. Looking around he noticed how every single living person was circled around the massive crater to see the battle.

"Why don't you just give up now Danzo it would certainly be less painful than the death I am about to give you?" Naruto asked, he knew a battle with Danzo would be dangerous as he was a tricky man.

"HA! You think after everything I've accomplished that I would just give up like that? You're just like that fool of a father of yours and the Sandaime!" Danzo sneered in disgust.

Naruto chuckled at that confusing Danzo. "You say I'm like my father, then good, my father fought for his home, he sacrificed his life to make sure that we all go on to prosper, the Sandaime was a great man as well, he protected his home for many years. And what did you accomplish, some freak experiments? You're nothing but a second Orochimaru!" Naruto exclaimed as his face was turning in to more of a frown each time.

"Everything I have done was to ensure the survival of Konoha!" Danzo said resolutely, believing every experiment, every failure and new addition to his body was for Konoha's future.

"EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE IS THE CAUSE OF AKATSUKI EVEN BECOMING LIKE IT DID, THIS INVASION, EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT AND YOU SAY IT WAS FOR THE SURVIVAL OF KONOHA? EVERYTHING YOU DID WAS FOR YOUR OWN SAKE, FOR POWER, FOR THE TITLE OF HOKAGE. THE SHODAIME AND NIDAIME ENTRUSTED KONOHA TO US, TO PROTECT AND HELP MAKE IT PROSPER IN TO SOMETHING ONLY THEY COULD DREAM OF. AND YOU SPIT ON THEIR GRAVES WITH EVERY ACTION YOU HAVE EVER COMMITTED!" Naruto yelled showing anger even Danzo didn't know he had never mind the entire crowd that was impressed with what he said. "The title of Hokage is earned, there are no shortcuts to that title, and earning it by making people feel fear it's pathetic."

(I am sorry but I can't think of a badass battle and I have tried for months to figure one out without ripping someone off so I will give you a basic rundown he has a combo of sharingan and rinnegan and beat Danzo effortlessly).

Danzo knowing he won't make it out alive pulled back his robe and tore it off. "I won't let you live…for the sake of Konoha."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that. "I'm the one saving it while you bring nothing but destruction and you say you're saving it?" Naruto asked astonished at Danzo's comment.

Danzo ignored the foolish boy and put his hands in a seal and four diagrams appeared on his body before he shouted. "Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu!" (Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique) Not a second later did his back explode as a black substance flew out in all directions before it started to wrap around Danzo. As this was happening Danzo was starting to think back of his friendship with Sarutobi Hiruzen and how he failed to become Hokage like he always dreamed. Looking at Naruto between the small gaps in the black mass he chuckled. "With this you will die!"

Naruto noticing the chakra levels rising highly, realized that this was not going to end good if he was close, jumped back far he held up his hands in a triangle where a black ball of gravity formed. "Chibaku Tensei!" (Planetary Devastation) With a mental command, he threw the ball in the air where it stopped above Danzo. He knew he was pushing it using such a jutsu when he'd only just activated the Rinnegan but it was the only thing he could think of so quickly and since he knew just what it did, it was probably the best action he could take. With another mental command, the orb of gravity began pulling parts of the Earth towards it, Danzo included.

"I guess this is it…" Danzo said with a sigh prepared for what was to come.

Everyone looked up at the giant ball of rock when all of a sudden black threads came out of the cracks before exploding sending Naruto skidding back while everyone had to cover their eyes from the bits of rock and dust that was blew in their direction. When Naruto got up still a little dazed he looked to where Danzo had been stood before he was lifted up only to see the Commander of Root lying on his back with blood all over him and dead. "Well…that's that taken care of." Naruto said with a sigh, everyone hearing that started to cheer loudly for their hero of Konoha.

Outside the Village

About 10 miles away a big plant like creature came out of the ground. "To think Pein would be defeated." The white side of Zetsu said. They had been hovering around Konoha for the past two days ever since Pein had been defeated. "Danzo was also killed…along with that Sharingan of his." The black side of Zetsu finished. "Tobi won't be pleased with all this." Zetsu said as he faded back in to the tree.

Council Room

A Couple Hours Later

In the council room all the Clan Heads and Daimyō sat around the table ready to discuss the new Hokage, many were hoping for Naruto to become the new Hokage, but anything could happen in politics. It had been a couple hours since Naruto had killed Danzo and since then they'd been sorting everything out whilst Naruto was healed by Sakura Haruno. It was at this time Naruto, Kakashi and Konan walked in to the council room as they had been requested to show up as there were still things to discuss.

"Good you're here, we have things to discuss." Hiashi said, he too would like Naruto as Hokage as he had to admit that he was the strongest in the village right now.

"What did you need us for?" Kakashi asked who for once didn't have his book out.

"We have called you here to discuss the position of the new Hokage." Shibi said, as he too found it logical for Naruto take his rightful place.

"We as a whole would like to offer you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the position you so rightfully deserve." The Fire Daimyō said much to the shock of the three.

"W-What?" Naruto asked in shock.

"You're the best choice for Hokage pup!" Tsume said with a smirk, she knew how much Naruto wanted to be Hokage so this was probably a shock to him.

"You have the power for the position." Choza commented.

"And the heritage, no-one will disregard you." Inoichi said.

"Never mind that everyone is practically in love with you, the villagers are cheering your very name right now." Shikaku said. "You are the student of Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake, you defeated the one responsible for destroying the village, you managed to bring everyone back to life by changing Nagato's heart and most of all you managed to uncover the rat that had been in this village corrupting it."

Naruto sighed and sat down in an empty seat to let his mind run through everything that was being offered to him. "What about Tsunade?" He asked the council.

The Fire Daimyō waved his fan in his face. "Should she wake up from her condition then you would still be Hokage. I, as well as everyone else here understand the strength you truly hold. After seeing your battle with Danzo Shimura, displaying the a combination Dojutsu that the leader of Akatsuki has gifted you with along with all you're other amazing feats, you are the right person for the seat of Hokage." He said since Naruto had explained a shortened version of how he gained the Rinnesharingan.

"I see." Naruto gave a nod as he closed his now blue-eyes. It was true after all; he could activate and de-activate them at any time.

"We understand your reluctance since you are a Jinchuriki and with being so young that this may feel like you are being tied down." Hiashi spoke up catching Naruto's attention. "This village has made many mistakes and I am ashamed to admit that I share some of the blame, but out of everything, you are the one thing that will save this village. Being Hokage has always been your dream, I think I can speak for everyone that right now, that this is the perfect time for you to follow in your father's footsteps and become the man we all know you can be."

Naruto gave a nod in understanding. "I know that being Hokage has always been my dream and I gained this strength so that I can protect my precious people and this village from people like Akatsuki and Orochimaru, but I never imagined it would all be handed to me in a situation like this one." Naruto commented with a sigh.

"But I still need to train. I haven't mastered half of the jutsu I know now, as you know I'm new to my Rinnegan and I still don't understand everything there is to it."

"My Lord, you are giving a job of great importance to a child this is unheard off!" One of the Daimyō's advisors asked shocked.

"Land of Wind has done the same in Sunagakure no Sato, has it not? There were also rumours that this young man is responsible for the countless allegiances we have been receiving as of late, not to mention he is the child of Minato Namikaze. It would be great for Uzumaki-san to rise in this world as a political figure head. He's already on a level that rivals Jiraiya; an S-Rank warrior of one so young is hard to come by." The Fire Daimyō countered in a sagely manner, most of the members seemed to nod at this. Even Naruto slightly. "Will you accept, Naruto Uzumaki? Or should we call you, Hokage-sama?" Asked the Fire Daimyō, standing up from his seat to walk over to Naruto.

Naruto still at, and contemplated the situation. The moment he would stand up and extend his arm, he would become Hokage, the strongest of Konohagakure, the ideal figure of a shinobi. But if this was what was needed to protect the people, then so be it. This was what Yahiko, Nagato, Asuma-sensei, Ero-sennin, Hokage-ojiisan and even Tsunade had fought for in their own way. This was his path to peace.

With a small sigh he stood up and looked the Daimyō in the eye. "I just want one thing, in five days, announce my succession in five days, I still have unfinished business to take care of." He requested of him. Meanwhile Kakashi and Konan who had been stood at the back smiled at the fact Naruto was one step closer to his dream.

The Daimyō smiled and gave a nod of acceptance. "I understand and I accept your request. In five days, you will officially be the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto gave a nod and was about to leave when Shikaku stood up catching his attention.

"Lord Hokage with the time needed for reconstruction and repairs, we need your authorization to allow a construction company and the emergency provisions…"

Naruto nodded in understanding and quickly thought of what to do. "There's a friend of mine from Wave Country that happens to own a construction company, send for them, emergency provisions should be easy enough to obtain from Haru no Kuni, just mention to them my name and they will comply." Naruto answered as he went out followed by Kakashi and Konan, the Fire Daimyō smiled further.

"A great Hokage indeed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

I swera Kishimoto is being a real pain. The only reason I am still reading the manga now is just to see the ending. However if it doesn't end the way it should be I will murder him.


End file.
